Quarterback
by sixteenjokes
Summary: "Figure that out, quarterback." [Set after Kicking and Scheming]


**A/N** : Hello guys! This is my first published Bella and the Bulldogs fan fiction. (I'm currently working on a Sawphie fanfic but it's not yet finished.) Well, this one is **not** the ideal one with perfect grammar and such, so if you see any mistake, please put them on a review! I'm kinda new at making fan fics. :)

I did a little editing last time and I made a **Bella x Hunter fan video**. ( _Bella x Hunter / Guessing [1x17]_ ) My youtube username is **ashjaxie**. You could watch it there! I would really appreciate it.

(This story is ideally set as _one shot_ , but maybe, just maybe, I would post a continuation soon.)

* * *

 **Quarterback  
** [Bella x Hunter]  
Bella and the Bulldogs

"Figure that out, quarterback."

It's already three o'clock in the morning and all I could think about is the thought of having Hunter around. He was just so good in the big game a yesterday, not to mention that the football uniform really looked so great on him. I thought I was going to mess up the game by just staring at him but luckily, I did not. Another win for the Bulldogs, thanks to our new and temporary kicker, Hunter!

Looking back to what happened in our pizza hang out last time, I was really _not cool_. I just basically sat there, said nothing and did nothing. My thoughts were flying and I was difficult to talk to (as stated by Newt). I kept asking myself why the hell I hugged Hunter. I freaking hugged Hunter. I hugged him on their game! What was I thinking?! Oh yeah, right—I wasn't thinking.

I told the guys that I was just tired. Thank God, they were too busy talking to their new found friends to notice that I was actually lying. Anyway, it was kinda awkward hanging out with both of the football team and soccer team. Sophie and Pepper did not agree to join, so I was the only girl there-and that felt uncomfortable. It was different than my usual hang outs with the guys because there was the soccer team-which I didn't have much of a contact until now.

From what I heard and saw, Hunter is not really the type of person who dates a girl he just met. His life includes home, soccer, skateboard and school. He is pretty much the opposite of the guys (Troy, Sawyer and Newt). Well, I did not really ask for that information. I just listened to him as he told stories when they were talking about guy stuff. Being quiet had its perks because it gave me the chance to examine his face completely and memorize his perfection. (What the hell?)

3:10 A.M

Ahhhh. How do I sleep? It's like I forgot how to close my eyes. All I could ever think about is Hunter's eyes, Hunter's smile, Hunter's scent, Hunter's nose, Hunter's cheek, Hunter's lips-stop it, Bella! That's so not you! Hunter's changing my life and I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not.

I gotta stop thinking about him or I'll screw up school on Monday... or should I say, I'll screw up my life.

* * *

"Bella! Why are you late?!" Pepper and Sophie rush to see me. I could not recognize the emotion they're currently having right now-maybe because I'm still a little bit sleepy. "You gotta see Ace's new gossip!" Sophie says, and when she uses the word gossip, it's never a good thing.

I walk towards the centre of the hallway where I could see the screen, "Last Friday, the Bulldogs won again and did not disappoint us, fellas! They recruited a replacement kicker for Kenny Ping from the Silverado West soccer team. His name is Hunter." Well, not again. I'm hearing his name again.

"Hunter was seen on their soccer game last Wednesday hugging the football team's quarterback, Bella Dawson." The screen flashes our picture hugging each other. This is not good. Why do cameras have to be invented?! "Is this a start of a new romance goiung on field? We are all looking forward for more Bunter? Belter? Hunla? Hunterella? Hella? Oh, the combinations of their names don't sound good! This leaves me to my new segment, So Think of Lovers Name. Anyway, this has been Ace McFumbles, your most handsome TV reporter! Have a nice day, people!"

What the hell. I could not move in my position. "That's… not good."

"Well, I've been thinking about it," Pepper starts talking but I couldn't really understand her, "Ace is right. Your names don't sound goof together. But, who cares?! You two are so adorable! Your kids are gonna be sporty sporty!"

"Really, Pepper? Kids?!"

"What kids?" Just when I'm about to start ranting about what happened on Ace's news, Hunter comes and I swear his presence does not help.

"Kids." _Our future kids, duh._ "Ahhh, kids. Nothing. Nothing." I start stuttering.

"So, Ace has some funny stuff on his morning announcements today, huh?" He asks. As I could see, he is not really worried about the news. I am the only one being paranoid here.

"Yes, really funny." I don't know why I'm being weird around him lately. I was not _this weird_ when I was crushing Kyle and Zach so hard. I was also not like this when I was pushing him to kick for the team. This kinda happened on an instant. "Funny, funny, funny. Ha ha ha."

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?" Sophie whispers to me. Okay, Bella, you need to chill right now.

The bell rings and this is the first time that I'm happy hearing it, "Ooops, bell rings."

"I gotta get to class. See you around, quarterback." He gives me that look he's been doing these past few days, that look of eyebrow, eyes and lips all together saying something I don't understand. It's kinda his secret language.

Once he leaves, Sophie and Pepper start squealing, "You like him!"

"No, I don't." Sophie looks at me as if she is going to kill me, "Fine. Fine. But, I'm not hoping for something to happen."

"Why not?"

I really don't want to explain this to them right now, "You know what? We're gonna be late for class!"

* * *

"Bella, it's already lunch time and you still haven't told us anything." Sophie says as she puts her tray on the table.

"It's just that, I'm afraid, you know? I don't want to make the first move. He's a different kind of guy, you know. He's determined, and focused. He's doesn't agree to everything. It took time, effort, homemade cookies and coupon for ice cream for him to agree to kick for the team! He's difficult. And I don't want to like a guy who is unpredictable, though it's kinda cute, but seriously-I just feel like I'm guessing when I'm around him."

"So, you want him to make the first move?" Sophie asks, she's always the boy expert, "But I think he's into you, Bella. He's just not that type of person."

"Exactly. Wait, no… he's not into me! All he ever does is call me quarterback. _Figure that out, quarterback._ Though, I find it really adorable when he calls me that, but still, ahhhhh! I could not manage what I'm feeling!"

"You gotta make the first move." Pepper says, "But please, do not give him your homemade cookies. They're not that good."

"Well, first thing, ouch. Secondly, how do I do that? All he ever cares about is soccer and skateboard!" I tell them in a voice of annoyance.

Sophie looks like she's planning something evil, "Don't you want something to happen?"

"I guess. I guess, not."

* * *

So, after our practice, I took a bath, put a perfume and wore the finest clothes I had in the locker room and the next thing I know, I am walking onto the crappy field of soccer team. (Yes, the field is really not that big and not that clean.) Well, my plan is to actually _just walk_ , pretend that I'm on my way to somewhere. I hope he sees me.

1…2…3… "Bella!" Shabooya! Plan worked!

I glance at the tall guy walking towards me, who look amazing even in his sweaty clothes, "Hey, Hunter."

"So, we have a game tomorrow. And if and only if you want to come, you can come." Oh my God, is this really Hunter?! Is he really, actually asking me to their game?!

"That would be great."

"Troy, Sawyer and Newt will be there, too." Ahhhh, he's not just asking me. He's asking the whole team! Who am I kidding? Of course, he wouldn't ask me alone. I shouldn't get my hopes up.

"Cool," is just what I say.

"So, I'm gonna get back the practice…" Before he could get away, he turns around and walks back towards my direction, "Hey, I almost forgot." He gets something out of his pocket, "I got you this."

He gives me this cute football keychain and our hands almost touched. It gives me shiver to see his smile, "Thank you. It's really cute! I like it."

"I'm glad you did."

He starts to walk away but I stop him, "Hey!" he glances at me, "What's this for?" This time, I have to know if we have a chance, if I should get my hopes up this time.

He smiles, "Figure it out, quarterback."

Here we go again. Guessing.


End file.
